Joseph Stevens
JS2 is a wrestler currently peforming for Hybrid Championship Wrestling. CAREER START JS2 made his wrestling debut in 2006 as part of WXWF, and was signed to WXWF, which is now HCW. WXWF In June 2006, JS2 Joined WXWF On the showdown brand, with the gimmick of a darkside style mystery wrestler. this was soon changed to the gimmick of a smart-mouthed cocky heel, entering a feud with OOMAGA. JS2 was defeated by OOMAGA twice in a row before feuding with Larry Linford. JS2 started to get angry with the way stars from opposing show Vendetta were treated as "Top Stars" over the showdown stars. he invaded Vendetta and took his anger out on world champion l@nce d@niels backstage. as a result of this, Vendetta supporter WXWF CEO Bob Pooler held a grudge against JS2, resulting in some backstage politics. near the end of JS2's WXWF Career, the lightning kid returned to wrestling, this time teaming with JS2. after the backdraft card was announced with JS2 in a 6 person title match for Linford's Critical Condition title, JS2, along with the lightning kid, was released. JS2 tried to renegociate but was refused. WWE HaVoc later that month, JS2 joined WWE HaVoc, a federation run by Vince McMahon and was assigned to the velocty brand. less than a week after joining HaVoc, JS2 quit and left the wrestling business for over 2 months. return to HaVoc in october 2006, JS2 announced his return to wrestling and joined HaVoc (now run by Eric Bischoff) on the OVW Brand, forming a team known as the ultimate alliance alongside DDP and Charlie Lawless. in his first match, he was set to face Lawless in a friendly match, in the process of the match, viciously turning on lawless and, overtaken with anger, lost the match. in resulting weeks, JS2 was on a losing streak until beating Kevin Nash and forming the rWo. after Bischoff purchased ECW and made it a regular brand, JS2 competed in a 7 man tables match. although JS2 didn't come out on top, he put up a great effort. after the departing GM of ECW Claire Chambers was replaced by Violent J, JS2 was given a ECW Television Title shot, which he lost. during this time he was known amongst wrestlers in HaVoc for his backstage politics with Kyle Warren, and Randy Orton. due to this, he was released. WWE Disaster after his HaVoc release, he joined WWE Disaster. it should be noted that Kyle Warren worked behind the scenes as co-owner. he resolved issues with Warren, and was signed to SmackDown!, entering a feud with Casey Kinsler. for the on-screen debut, a supershow, the main event was booked as JS2 vs. Casey K. for the World Heavyweight Championship. however, Vince McMahon changed this to Mr. Kennedy vs. UMAGA for the title, shifting JS2 and Kinsler to a X-Division title match. before the event started, Disaster went on Hiatus and JS2 moved on to WWA: Ressurected. WWA: Ressurected and WCA JS2 signed with WWA: Ressurected, a federation owned by Bear, a WWE HaVoc wrestler. he was not booked on the debut card, but he entered a WWA Title battle royal, eliminating 1 Superstar, before being eliminated by Chris Jericho, and the late Chris Benoit. after this, WWA closed, and JS2 stayed with WCA, a federation he signed to on the same day as signing with WWA. in WCA, he was given one match before the federation's closing. WWE Revolt after a lengthly absense from Wrestling, JS2 signed a contract with WWE Revolt. in his debut, he defeated Matt Hardy to win the European Championship, being the first champion crowned in the company's rebirth. after 3 weeks as champion, and during the last week before the fed's hiatus, he no-showed a match against Matt Hardy and Edge, where Hardy won the belt. in this time, he joined WWE: Revisited and WWE Action. WWE: Revisited and WWE Action he also signed to WWE: Revisited and WWE Action, finding success in both, coming close to Undisputed and Hardcore title reigns in Revisited, losing both shots. after going into an angle with Jillian Hall and Shane McMahon, with Amanda Bynes as manager, Revisited closed, and he was released for no-showing WWE Action. WWF and return to WWE HaVoc He then joined WWF, run by the now-closed HaVoc owner Mr. McMahon. he was signed despite McMahon' s constant refusal to give JS2 a job. after he won a tag team match on RAW, teaming with CM Punk (Who no-showed) against Johnny Nitro and JustBlaze (Who also no-showed). several stars then left WWF to join the revived haVoc, which was not run by McMahon, who left wrestling altogether. JS2 remained loyal to WWF through signing with haVoc though, and was there till the close a week after they opened. he then worked for haVoc on the RAW brand, before the federation's demise. RoH and HCW JS2 then joined Ring of Honor, a federation run by Shimmer Girl Lacey, and reformed the rWo with Psyno and Marco Magic before the close of the company, and Hybrid Championship Wrestling, formerly WXWF. the signing to HCW was a suprise, as after JS2 was fired from the company, he seemed to hold a grudge. vignettes hyped his return, and hatred of Bob Pooler. he debuted at Fall to Resolve 2007, exactly one year after his final WXWF match, squashing The Star Spangled Butt Kicker. on Sunday Night Onslaught, he lost to Fall of Dark member, Kid Rock.